When producing an original work of art, an artist often collects feedback from an audience to better understand opinions and emotions felt by the audience when experiencing the work of art. The artist may choose to rely on audience feedback when making creative decisions so that the direction of the work of art more closely aligns with audience demands. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that enables an artist to quickly and efficiently collect feedback from an audience during production of a work of art to ultimately improve the direction of a work of art.